Kanda Cookie
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: What is a Kanda cookie? According to Lavi, they're the most delicious cookies in the world but the rabbit's words are hardly believably. Allen sets out to find out with some help from the resident samurai himself. Yullen fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hahaha... so my friend told me about a Kanda cookie and I thought it was cute so I just had to write it down. **

**Also, this was just a quick fluffy thing for Halloween because it's a holiday dedicated to cavity-inducing sweets and dentists (lots and lots of dentists). Yullen is my sweet treat and I hope it's yours too! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea belongs to my friend and D. gray man belongs to Hoshino-sensei.**

What is a Kanda Cookie?

"Allen-chan, do you know what a Kanda cookie is?" Lavi had asked him one day while they were eating lunch together.

"Kanda cookie?" Allen asked cutely, tilting his head to the left. As long as it had something to do with food, he was always interested. And the added bonus of a certain irritable samurai's name just made things all the more interesting. "What's a Kanda cookie? I didn't know Kanda liked sweets."

"It's true!" Lavi nodded sagely. "Yuu-chan doesn't like sweets but once every year, he makes these special cookies for everyone in the Dark Order Headquarters. I thought you knew, Beansprout-chan."

"Are they tasty?" Allen inquired, drifting off into a food-filled fantasy that included fluffy marshmallows and a variety of other sugar-filled treats. Cookies were tempting but asking the Japanese swordsman for one seemed like a suicide mission.

"You bet!" Lavi grinned, "They are the best cookies in the world! And lucky for you, today is that once in a year date! Go ask Yuu-chan for a cookie!"

The redhead motioned enthusiastically to Kanda who was enjoying his daily tempura soba and green tea in silence. There was no one near the man in a five meter radius and for good reason.

The white-haired boy suddenly withdrew his statement and his look was one filled with horror.

"Are you kidding?!" Allen shrieked, panicking. "Kanda hates my guts! He'd rather chop off my head than give me a Kanda cookie... Wait a second... he wants to kill me anyway..."

"But Allen-chan," Lavi reminded the small child. "They're the best cookies in the world! And let me repeat it again, THE ENTIRE WORLD! The centers are always moist and soft and I don't know how he does it, but the chocolate is really sweet and just mouth-watering delicious. You'll regret it if you don't get one."

Allen hesitated. The future Bookman had made it sound so friggin' good but he was still wary of asking Kanda for anything.

"Erm... but why are they called Kanda cookies and not just regular cookies?" the cursed boy asked curiously before he decided to stake his life on anything like this.

Lavi's grin grew wider.

"Ah... that's something you're going to have to ask Yuu-chan yourself," Lavi smiled before pulling him out of his seat. "Now go ask before he runs out of Kanda cookies!" He gave the small boy a start with a strong foot planted to his back.

"Ack!" Allen yelped before tripping/walking his way to the raven-haired man.

The clatter and sound that usually filled the dining hall stopped as he approached the stoic man. Finders, exorcists, and scientists watched as Allen mustered up the courage to talk to Kanda.

"Kanda?" the young teen asked. "Erm... I was wondering... if umm..."

The chopsticks that were in the other teen's hands suddenly crashed to the bento box.

"Spit it out, you clumsy beansprout," Kanda replied sharply. "God, if you're going to talk at least say something with coherency."

"My name is Allen, you girly haired man!" he snapped back, turning red with anger and embarrassment. He sighed before stopping himself. "That's not what I came here for. What I wanted to ask was... CanIhaveaKandacookie?"

The words were rushed out but anyone with a decent set of ears heard _very_ clearly to what Allen had just said.

Lavi who was just out of earshot burst into a fit of giggles and stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing any louder.

Kanda was quiet with an expressionless look on his face that made the small teen fidget.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kanda finally asked with a glare.

"I said, Can I have a Kanda cookie?" the white-haired boy repeated very slowly.

"I heard that, you stupid bean," Kanda growled in annoyance, "But what the hell are you talking about?"

"Erm... I was told that once a year you make cookies and you give one to everyone in the Headquarters so I was wondering if I could have one," Allen's gaze suddenly turned to the ground. He just realized how stupid he actually sounded.

Everyone inside the dining hall finally caught on and started to burst out into laughter while Allen just stood there, totally confused and embarrassed.

"That baka usagi told you some random shit about me and cookies, didn't he?" Kanda glared at the boy who nodded meekly.

"S-So you don't make cookies?" Allen asked. Kanda did a double-check. After all that laughter and humiliation, the beansprout still didn't know?

"Listen here, moyashi," Kanda sneered. "I do not make fucking cookies. I hate sweets. And even if I did, I would put a pill of cyanide in yours and watch as the oxygen is slowly sucked from your body."

Allen's face turned pink with shame and anger.

"W-Well, I wouldn't eat anything you make, you arrogant bastard!" Allen shouted before storming off, trying to keep the tears in check.

"Allen-chan?" Lavi ceased his giggling and actually took a concerned look at his near tears friend.

"Shut up, Lavi," Allen mustered up the best glare he could, "Don't talk to me. This is your fault too."

He headed to his room where he proceeded to cry his eyes out.

* * *

"How could I be so stupid?" Allen groaned smacking himself over and over with a pillow as if it would magically knock him unconscious. Timcampy flew down form his place and settled itself in its master's white hair, placating him for a moment. "Tim... despite all this, I still want to know what a Kanda cookie is. And I still want one even if he doesn't make them..."

His stomach rumbled in agreement but he didn't want to go out to feed it. Kanda was out there and he felt safe in here.

"Moyashi," a muffled voice came from the door. Allen recognized it immediately and threw his pillow at the door with all his might. The innocent projectile landed on the floor with a dejected thump.

"Go away," he yelled sullenly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back to the door.

"Moyashi, open this door now before I cut it open with Mugen," Kanda bit out.

"No," Allen sulked stubbornly.

"You have until five," he said after a pause. "One... two..."

Allen tensed. He rather liked his door and it would be a problem to get his door replaced...

"Four..."

At the last second, the small child dove for the door and wrenched it open.

"What do you want?" Allen asked coldly, his eyes betraying him. He observed the slightly mussed up and uncomfortable figure before him with slight contempt. His eyes landed on a small bag in the boy's right hand. It was wrapped (albeit a bit messily and by the looks of it, hastily) in dark blue paper and tied with a white ribbon similar to the one the man was wearing now.

"Here," Kanda thrust the bag at his face. Allen took it with some hesitation.

"What is it?" he pulled open the ribbon and unfolded the paper. Inside, there were these slightly charred odd looking lumps. "Are these...?"

"Can I come in or will you keep standing there like a gaping idiot?" Kanda glared at him but looked even more uncomfortable standing at the doorway. Allen moved away, allowing the raven-haired swordsman entry and took one of the odd lumps into his hands.

Kanda shut the door behind him and looked into the white-haired teen's eyes for any sign of change.

"Erm... what am I supposed to do with this?" Allen motioned toward the small pile of cookies in his hands.

"What does it look like?" Kanda almost smacked the boy for being such an idiot. "Eat it dammit!"

"O-Okay!" Allen almost withered under the stern and murderous gaze and moved the cookie toward his mouth. He stopped all of a sudden tossing the man an accusing look. "Wait a minute... didn't you say you would put a pill of cyanide if you ever made cookies for me? How do I know you're not trying to drug me?"

Kanda's mind reeled and he let out another growl of frustration. He was trying to be nice and civil but the other teen was making it very difficult for him. He took the baked sweet from Allen and shoved it halfway into the boy's mouth. He lowered himself and, grabbing the boy's waist to pull him closer, bit the other half off.

Allen blushed, feeling the man's lips so close to his own and nearly went into a cardiac arrest.

"There, it's not poisoned," Kanda glared pointedly at Allen who merely nodded and ate the other half of the cookie. To his surprise, the cookie was actually really good. The slight charred taste only enhanced the flavor of the semi-sweet chocolate chips and true to Lavi's words, they were the best cookies he had ever tasted.

"It's good..." he closed his eyes, savoring the taste lingering on his tongue. Something warm and soft descended on his lips, parting them nimbly and stealing the flavor in his mouth. His silver eyes shot open and he realized that the object was Kanda's tongue. It was warm, so very warm to be held by the older teen and he felt like he was flying above white clouds. But the kiss ended just as quickly as it started.

"Why?" Allen asked, his voice quiet. "Why did you make me these? I thought you said you didn't make cookies."

"I don't," Kanda replied shortly.

"So you lied...," Allen said, lips pursed together in a pout. "And Lavi lied too... Why is everyone lying to me?"

"No, there was some truth in the usagi's words," Kanda answered, smirking when he saw the boy's expression. "But he was lying when he said I gave them to everyone."

"Wha-?" Allen began but was abruptly stopped when Kanda leaned down again and kissed him.

This one lasted much longer and when they parted again, Allen was left flushed and breathless.

"I-I don't get it," he stuttered, face turning redder. "D-didn't you say-"

"Listen beansprout, because I'm only going to say this once," Kanda voiced before wavering. He fixed Allen with a serious gaze. "I... love you."

Allen was left in the dust as his mind suddenly shut off on him. Was the apocalypse upon them? Did the Earl finally win? Didn't Kanda Yu, the resident bastard of the Dark Order, finally admit that he loves Allen? Hmm... Allen always thought that things like this were impossible but here he was, standing and listening to Kanda confess to him. It seemed that miracles can happen after all...

"Beansprout," the Japanese man snapped him out of his epiphany. Damn... and Allen thought he almost had unraveled all of life's secrets.

"What?" he blinked cutely, staring up at Kanda with unadulterated innocence.

"Say something, damn it!" Despite the cold exterior the samurai presented, the cursed exorcist could see he was anxious for his answer.

Inside, Black Allen decided to surface and life decided Kanda needed a little torture.

"Say what?" Allen asked just as innocently as before, keeping on his mask. Years of learning how to keep his poker face steady and calm had finally paid off.

"...You know..." Kanda whispered, looking very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"No, I don't," Allen tilted his head to the side and deftly extracted himself from the older teen. "Thanks for the cookies by the way but I should be heading off to find Lavi. He told me that he would tell me what a Kanda cookie is."

"Answer me, you stupid moyashi!" Kanda finally yelled at him, grabbing him back by the arm and jerking him back. Allen winced.

"Answer what?" Allen questioned, his face serene.

Kanda's face turned a light pink. _Or is that a trick of the light? Am I dreaming?_ Allen asked himself. But he swore that he heard the stuttering that came next.

"D-Do you love me?" the exorcist whispered quietly. It was barely audible but the white-haired boy caught most of it.

"I tell you..." Allen hinted, giving the flustered samurai a small glance. "... But you have to tell me what a Kanda cookie is!"

"What?" Kanda questioned, totally caught off guard.

"What is a Kanda cookie?" the child asked, his face unbearably adorable. "You still haven't told me."

"Why the hell does it matter so much to you, beansprout?" Kanda asked.

"My name is Allen!" the shorter teen retaliated, glaring at him. "And because I want to know."

"I tell you if you love me," the raven-haired exorcist smirked, knowing that he had the upper hand now. Allen blushed.

"Fine! I-I love you, you idiot!" he stuttered before his voice came back more forcefully. "Now tell me!"

"Better yet, how about I show you," Kanda gave Allen a most devious grin.

The small boy gulped, instantly tensing.

* * *

So what was the lesson learned here kiddies?

Numero uno: Kanda can make good cookies as long as it's for a certain moyashi.

Number two: Cookies can lead to very good boy-on-boy action.

Number three: Cookies can also lead to a cardiac arrest if not used properly.

Number four: Allen finally found out what a Kanda cookie was and he found that he wanted more. Fortunately, Kanda was more than happy to provide.

Number five: In the end, Lavi ended up in the hospital ward for three weeks due to very serious sword injuries courtesy of one Mugen.

**A/N: There is my Yullen spam. Kanda and Allen need more loving so I wrote this up as a quickie fluffy thing. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did!**


End file.
